


The Bed is Cold Without You

by MamanAbeille



Series: Goodnight, My Love [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dingo King, F/M, Late Night texts, goodnight my love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Special thanks to Verfound for letting me borrow Dingo and Bri.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Goodnight, My Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Bed is Cold Without You

**The bed is cold without you.**

Luka reached across the hotel bed for his phone charging on the bedside table. He let out a bittersweet chuckle at the words shining back at him. He could relate. As the band’s costume designer, Marinette usually went along with them, leaving the Dupain-Cheng high fashion line in the capable hands of her second in command, Colette. However, Colette had unexpectedly gone into labor a month early, leaving The Boat Kids without her for the last leg of the tour. Which consequently left Luka without his wife for the next three weeks. 

**Bet mine’s colder.** He typed back. He’d tried turning down the AC to no avail. He knew whenever Marinette had the house to herself, she always cranked the heat up, telling him it reminded her of the bakery and how hot her room was back home. 

**I figured you’d have Dingo there to keep you warm.**

Luka rolled his eyes, and let out a real chuckle.  **Nah. Bri is here this weekend so she’s stolen him back.** He checked the time on the alarm clock with a yawn before texting back.  **I’m sorry, love. I should be getting to bed. We have an early rehearsal tomorrow. I should probably get to sleep.** Luka sighed after hitting send. He wanted nothing more than to ask her to video call so they could fall asleep together like they had the first time he’d gone on tour without her. However, he knew he’d just be tempted to watch her, and wouldn’t actually get any sleep. 

**Of course. Sleep well. I love you.**

**I love you too.** A few minutes later, and he’d drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her back in his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Verfound for letting me borrow Dingo and Bri.


End file.
